Le Fiamme del Amore
by Nanomemes
Summary: GAY100 (lennyface) [Complete]
1. THE

_S- So is he gay?_

_R- Not even he knows._

* * *

"Seirah, _Please. _I know these guys in real life, okay? _Can you keep your voice down?! What if they come in?!_"

Seirah didn't keep her voice down. She had come to visit the band's rehearsal site and she was sitting on the couch in Rock's 'practice station'. Iori's band was probably the strangest workplace he had even been a part of. When it came to seating in their '_office'_, Iori had just waved vaguely toward one half of the gutted storefront and left him to it.

Over several months (paychecks), Rock Howard had decided he wasn't happy with a folding chair and a concrete floor, and invested in a rug and a couch. Everyone ended up sitting on his sofa, and he complained, so Iori bought eight of them and scattered them around. He even put one outside on the sidewalk, where it was promptly stolen.

"Doesn't knowing them make this kind of thing more interesting?"

"No!"

Rock made a face as he thumbed through one of the more difficult pieces he was learning. Seirah continued, despite his obvious discomfort with the topic. Rock was beginning to think she did this sort of thing on purpose.

"Have you ever asked him about it?"

"_No! _Why would I?!"

She laughed.

It was three in the afternoon, and the only people here at the moment were Seirah and himself. Jake and Rob had gone home early. The boss was still out to lunch with Kyo Kusanagi, who had showed up at their '_office'_ a couple of hours ago, and goaded Iori into a fight.

_This time_ they had gone outside to set themselves on fire, and ended up blocking traffic in city central for fifteen minutes before the police and fire-department showed up. They were doused, fined, and were immediately off to eat Taiwanese hot-pot. Iori had invited them to come along, but for whatever reason Seirah seemed uncomfortable around Kyo and begged Rock to reject the offer. He did, and was content not to ask too many questions.

_Probably some military stuff that I don't need to know..._

They had gone to lunch on their own, and when they arrived back, Seirah took a seat beside him, giggled, and plucked something out of her purse. Rock was certain it was something unwholesome, considering she had been gushing about her homosexual fantasies concerning his boss with his boss's best friend for the past fifteen minutes. Naturally, it made Rock want to cringe in on himself.

"Look! I can totally imagine them like this!"

Rock fixed his eyes directly into his sheet music and did his best to block his peripheral vision from his mind. He could catch just -enough- to know it was _that_ sort of Japanese comic.

"Seirah, I'm serious, please stop."

"Hmph, If you won't look, then I'll read it to you. It's Japanese so I need to translate. I'll even replace the names for you. Ready?!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Ehem, '_Kusanagi! Touch my hair one more time and I'll swear I'll bite your dick off!' said Iori, who was kneeling on-_"

Rock walked away with his fingers stuck in his ears. Seirah trailed behind him, narrating as loudly and lasciviously as she could.

* * *

_Seirah/Whip is a little afraid of Kyo because of that one thing in March of Skeletons where Kyo went nutzo and almost killed everyone. She doesn't really wanna eat lunch with him. _

_Duckling doesn't need to know. :)_

_lol, the 'Manga Iori' is just as unromantic as the real one._


	2. FLAMES

_Tmw you eat raw, frozen meat because your demonic split personality is a fatass._

* * *

"-supposed to eat it frozen, you know. You were just crunching through those pork strips and everyone was staring."

"I don't give a fuck. It was their fault for freezing it. Taiwanese hot pot isn't supposed to be frozen."

"Well you see, if you put frozen things in _boiling water, _they-..."

Kyo made a great show of lecturing him on the boiling process, hand gestures and all. Iori almost punched him in the stomach right there, but he was had eaten too much and didn't want to hurl. Their fights almost always ended in Kyo wrestling him to the floor and choking him out... Besides, today his head hurt after being hit in the face with enough water pressure to launch a missile.

"And then they're, what you called, _'cooked'_! It's a technique the caveman discovered. You should really get the times, _Gammy!"_

"What did you just call me, you fuck?!"

Kyo started laughing obnoxiously. Iori did his best to ignore him. He was almost relieved as his phone went off. He answered the call and made clear show of '_I'm not listening'_ as Kyo listed the symptoms of '_Oedipus Complex' _off some psychology website.

* * *

_Mini Devilmom Cameo._

_Only Chiz is allowed to call Iori 'Gammy'. He yells at anyone else who does it. Of course Kyo picked up on that and just teases :)_


	3. OF

_In my Doc Manager, I have these chapters labeled: Gay1,Gay2,Gay3,Gay4 lol._

_Also, CATBOY LOVE GONE WILD_

_The face in the chapter summary is supposed to be a lennyface... ohwell._

* * *

Seirah was about halfway through reading aloud her favorite edition of '_catboy-love-gone-wild' _when she heard the jingle of the storefront door opening.

_They're back!? Heh… _

She had cornered Rock in the storage closet and was having great deal of fun making her boyfriend uncomfortable. He had put in his headphones, but it was clear from his facial expressions that he still heard bits and pieces of her story.

In the background, Iori yelled at a customer-support representative.

"_What do you mean you can't find my cargo?! Have you any idea what that stuff costs? Be glad you're not in Japan because the Yakuza would be coming after your ass real quick for this sort of nonsense! How the hell-" _

Rock was still blasting music in his headphones and was staring intently at his sheet music to avoid looking at her manga. He seemed to be mimicking the fret fingering on his arm. He didn't hear Iori, and thus didn't know the two subjects of her modified Boy's Love storyline had returned.

...

So he wouldn't have time to stop her.

The last time Seirah had pulled something mildly suggestive, Rock got frenched. He would do everything in his power to prevent her from introducing Iori to the world of BL Manga.

So naturally, she was going to do it while he wasn't looking.

...and right now was just about perfect.

* * *

_I bet Yagami clans runs some Yakuza... I mean they're kinda OP right?_


	4. LOOOOOVE

_Yag vs customer Service continued._

* * *

*_We're very sorry, sir. I can assure you that we are working as hard as-* _

"How hard is it to keep track of a _five hundred pound _package worth two hundred grand?! Are you all idiots? Hm? What the hell is this?"

Rock's IKARI stalker was standing directly in front of him with a hopeful look on her face. She was holding something out, he took it from her without thinking. He frowned and peered at it. It looked like one of those flowery books that-

*_Sir please, the package had to be transferred through eight different airports. The moment I get off the phone with you, I'll call them and check-* _

"Oy, No. You're not off the hook, bitch! You're going to give me a fat discount for this. It's three days late… _three fucking days! _A war can be won in three days! The world can end in three days! _Fuck!_"

When they had first walked in, Kyo had gone to get something from the other side of the store. Now he was trotting over to him with his travel backpack slung over his shoulder. He looked curiously at what Iori had tucked beneath his arm and looked momentarily shocked, then amused. The red-haired man was too busy yelling at the poor lady over the phone to notice the smirk spreading over his rival's face.

_*I-I'm not authorized to give you any sort of disc-*_

"I swear I will get you fired if you don't, you-" Kyo tried to snatch the _thing_ Rock's girlfriend gave to him from beneath his armpit. He twisted out of reach and slapped Kyo's arm away. He finished his sentence in Japanese."-little bitch! What the hell you doing!"

Kyo was grinning his punchable grin. He pointed at the… book. Iori wasn't looking. He was too busy glaring. Kyo always tended to be a bit grabby with his stuff. Especially his expensive TVs. He didn't want anything else stolen if he could help it.

Kyo piped up. Iori glared.

"What's that?"

"It's mine, fuck off."

"It's yours? You sure?"

"Yes, now fuck off."

Kyo's stupid grin got wider and his eyebrows started doing the thing Iori hated so much. He started making theatrical gestures. Iori was seriously considering tackling him to the ground and punching him in the teeth.

"Awww, Gammy! I didn't know you were into _that_! You know, You and Benny would get along just fine. Now that I think about it, you've always been pretty obsessive over me, huh? I mean, I get it. I'm a hunk… Hey, I'll strike you a deal. If you ask nicely I'll let you suck me off."

Kyo waggled his eyebrows and cackled. Iori narrowed his eyes and hissed. He still had his phone pressed against his ear, but was deaf to the shipping lady's excuses. He retrieved the book from beneath his armpit. It took a moment for him to process what he was holding.

"What the hell are you saying Kusan_-…" _

'_Catboy-lov-'... what?!_

Kyo saw his confusion and guffawed. Iori tossed the manga across the room with excessive violence. It landed on one of the couches that were scattered around the place. He ignored Kyo's laughing and looked around wildly for the IKARI girl.

"It's not mine. That girl just gave it to me, I've got nothing to do with-… _where the hell is she?! ROCK!? Where's your girlfriend?!_"

Kyo had collapsed back into one of the sofas. He seemed to take great pleasure in seeing Iori flustered. He was probably beet red... _ugh. Shit._

Neither Rock nor his girlfriend were anywhere to be seen. Iori grimaced and fixed Kyo with the most serious expression he could muster. Kyo took one look at him and started tearing up.

"I don't know where that came from."

"_Pfft_...Sure, Yagami. Sure… remember," Kyo made a bad mimic of his voice, "_This Gay porn is mine. It belongs to me. Please don't take it from me because I'm gonna stay up all night to read it and-"_

Iori suppressed the overwhelming desire to punch Kyo's lights out. He made do with a strangled growl

"Fuck you, Kusanagi."

Kyo didn't miss a beat.

"With or without lube?"

* * *

_Bad choice of insult my dood._

_Rock probably realized what was happening and decided to stay in the closet. 10 bucks that he's turned out the lights and is standing there in the dark, waiting for things to go quiet. Doesn't wanna get tongue kissed again.(Missiletoe)_

_I dunno where Seirah went lol._


End file.
